Guardianes
by Maka Hanato
Summary: En el mundo existen diez magos, los cuales son considerados los más fuertes de todo universo. Estos magos son llamados "Guardianes", ellos existen para proteger al mundo mágico así como a la nueva heredera, la cual ocupara el puesto de la llamada "princesa" la encargada de mantener el fino equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad,¿que pasara cuando este se corrompa hasta desaparecer?
1. Chapter 1:El collar

Capitulo 1

El collar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el pavimento y sobre ella que caminaba por la calle, como si le importara poco.

Su largo cabello castaño platinado se pegaba molestamente en su cuello y brazos. Poseía unos encantadores ojos verde jade, piel blanca, era alta y delgada y una belleza comparable a la de un ángel. Su nombre, Sakura Kinomoto.

La chica se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos y la miro minuciosamente durante algunos segundos.

-Para que….-musito Sakura con notable descontento -¿Para qué Kirino me envió a este lugar? –se pregunto a si misma ingresando en lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada. Lo primero que vio al entrar fueron ratones que se paseaban por entre las vigas del techo y a uno que otro bicho que no conocía. –Esto es asqueroso –pronuncio haciendo una mueca y alejándose lo más que podía de las paredes.

Inspecciono con la mirada todos los rincones de aquella habitación, buscando el objeto de interés de su compañera. Pero ahí no resaltaba nada a la vista que pudiese serlo, así que decidida subió las escaleras que se encontraban al otro lado de la sala, alejándose de las paredes y del podrido barandal de madera que reposaba sobre los escalones.

Lo primero que logro notar fue un objeto de un considerable tamaño, que reposaba sobre una mesa de madera fina, que al contrario de los demás objetos de aquel lugar, no parecía que tuviese más de una semana de haberse comprado.

-¿Sera esto? –se pregunto la castaña acercando su mano con cuidado al objeto y con mucha delicadeza lo dejo reposar en la palma de su mano. Sakura lo inspecciono cuidadosamente y descubrió que era un precioso collar hecho de oro y rubí. -¿Para qué lo querrá? –musito descendiendo las escaleras con el collar en mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡ESTO ERA! –grito Kirino, una chica no muy alta, de corto cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, piel pálida, y bastante delgada.

-¿Y para que lo quieres? –cuestiono Sakura dejando su mojado abrigo sobre una silla que estaba cerca de ella y sentándose en la misma.

-Para reparar el arma de Yuzuki –contesto dejando el collar en una caja plateada con bordes blancos y sentándose frente a Sakura que se escurría el agua del cabello. -¿Estás bien? –pregunto Kirino luego de algunos minutos de silencio

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –pregunto Sakura confundida, dejando la toalla sobre su regazo y prestándole mas atención a la rubia.

-Desde que estas aquí tu…-comenzó a decir Kirino cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta en absoluto –musito sonriente –Estoy bien

Kirino la miro de reojo y suspiro cansinamente

-Claro –murmuro no muy convencida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Espera Shaoran! –grito una chica de largas coletas negras y ojos rojos a un guapo chico castaño, de ojos color miel, alto, en verdad era muy apuesto.

El chico se giro para mirar a su ruidosa prima.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono dejando su equipo de entrenamiento en el suelo.

-Mi tía quiere verte ¡de inmediato! –exclamo señalando a la oficina de la madre del chico.

-¿Para? –pregunto Shaoran curioso

-Iras a Tomoeda hijo –musito una voz suave detrás de el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2:Viaje a Tomoeda

Capitulo 2

Viaje a Tomoeda

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomoyo Daidouji una chica alta, de largo cabello negro y preciosos ojos violetas, delgada, piel muy blanca y tenía un rostro precioso. A sus diecisiete años era una muy exitosa modista y una gran empresaria.

-Señorita Daidouji –la llamo una voz suave y dulce. La pelinegra volteo levemente la cabeza y miro a la mujer que la había llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre Chizu-chan? –cuestiono Tomoyo amablemente

La joven mujer hizo una mueca de descontento casi imperceptible para la vista de Tomoyo y señalo la puerta educadamente.

-Un joven quiere verla –Chizuru se detuvo un momento antes de continuar –Dice que es un amigo de la infancia de usted

Tomoyo se levanto de la silla elegantemente y dejo la tela blanca sobre la mesita que tenia frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias Chizu-chan –la joven sonrió ampliamente –En seguida bajo

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Tomoyo ingreso en la sala y lo primero que vio fue a un guapo chico castaño, al que reconoció en seguida.

-¡Li! –la alegría se encontraba claramente presente en la voz de la joven Daidouji. Shaoran en cambio sonrió levemente a su gran amiga de la infancia. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tomoyo,… tengo un favor que pedirte

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura examino un momento aquel papel rosa pálido y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Sucede algo Saku-chan? –pregunto Kirino curiosa, al ver la reacción de la castaña. Sakura tan solo le entrego la hoja, la cual llevaba el logo de Chronos.

Kirino comenzó a leer curiosa la carta.

_Para Sakura Kinomoto-san_

_Su trabajo ha sido excepcional y de él no me quejo en absoluto. Por la misma razón hemos decidido encomendarle a usted una misión muy importante._

_No tendrá porque agobiarse ni nada, así que despreocúpese._

_La enviaremos a Tomoeda, la información necesaria viene en un documento a parte que anexamos dentro de este mismo sobre, por lo tanto le recomendamos que lo lea antes de partir, que será hoy por la noche, por favor asegúrese de dejar todo en orden para que no haya problemas con su "orden" actual._

_Le deseamos mucha suerte y una disculpa muy grande al enviarla a un lugar que usted habría querido dejar fuera de esto._

_Pero que lamentablemente está comenzando a ser el centro del problema._

_Espero que le vaya bien. _

_Atentamente: Hashimoto Megumi de la orden central._

Kirino dejo la hoja sobre la mesa y miro a Sakura preocupada.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto

-Iré –musito Sakura decidida –De todas formas es una orden de _"ellos"_ y si está sucediendo algo prefiero ser yo la que lo solucione

-Ten cuidado, no te arriesgues ni hagas cosas peligrosas –pidió Kirino suplicante

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo hare

La rubia la miro desconfiada.

-¿Lo harás no es verdad? –Kirino emitió un suspiro cansino, ante la sonrisa de culpa que Sakura había dibujado en su cara.

-No es algo que pueda evitar –la castaña se levanto de su sitio y le dio la espalda a Kirino, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras –Es algo que todas aquí hacemos, no por deber, si no por algo en lo que creemos y deseamos –Sakura reanudo su camino, dejando a Kirino completamente sola en la habitación.

-Cuídate, no hagas cosas innecesarias –susurro la rubia antes de abandonar ella también la habitación.

.

.

Sakura se tumbo en la cama de su habitación y miro fríamente la carta que Megumi le había enviado.

_-Ni siquiera tengo donde quedarme –_pensó Sakura irritada -_¡Oh! ¡ya se! _–pensó la Kinomoto emocionada

-La llamare –musito decidida tomando su teléfono celular

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol ilumino la mansión Daidouji, avisando que un nuevo día había comenzado ya.

-Buenos días –pronuncio Tomoyo somnolienta

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió afirmativamente

-Buenos días Tomoyo –dijo en respuesta

La joven lo miro un momento

-Supongo que no te darás por vencido ¿cierto? –comento Tomoyo

-No, vine a este lugar para cumplir una petición de mi madre y no pienso descansar hasta cumplirla –dijo en tono gruñón

La amatista sonrió débilmente.

-Tienes suerte esta vez –comento Tomoyo sentándose frente al sofá que estaba frente a Li

-¿Por? –cuestiono el chico confundido

La chica amplio su sonrisa.

-Sakura llego a la ciudad esta mañana, es mas creo que hace unos momentos –la menor de los Daidouji miro el reloj que había colgado en la pared frente a ellos. –Mi chofer fue a recogerla al aeropuerto, ella también se quedara aquí –la amatista sonrió ampliamente y miro de reojo la reacción de Shaoran.

-Señorita Tomoyo –Chizuru se acerco a la Daidouji –La señorita que estaba usted esperando ya llego –Tomoyo se levanto apresurada de su sitio y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, por la cual entraba la hermosa castaña, con un abrigo largo color blanco, una bufanda celeste, unas botas sin tacón blancas también y un pantalón de mezclilla, debajo del abrigo traía puesto un suéter celeste.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludo Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa adornando su cara y saludando con su mano.

La amatista la abrazo fuertemente a lo cual Sakura correspondió gustosa.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Tomoyo –sollozo la menor de los Kinomoto

-A mi igual Sakurita –la Daidouji se separo de su mejor amiga y tomo su mano estirándola e invitándola a pasar a lo que próximamente seria su hogar también.

_-Por lo menos estaré con mis amigos antes de que mi misión comience _–pensó Sakura con su linda sonrisa adornando su rostro –_Los extraño Kero, Yue_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos –musito una voz femenina, en un tono sádico.

La sombra que le proporcionaba aquel lugar, impedía ver bien la cara de la mujer y de sus acompañantes.

-Por lo tanto, primero debemos observar cuidadosamente todos sus movimientos –pronuncio una voz masculina en tono sabio

-Megumi y su orden pagaran el precio por nosotros, del gran deseo de nuestra señora –rio una mujer que sonaba más joven

-Eso será fácil, si antes no encuentran a _esas_ personas –agrego el mismo hombre

-No tengan cuidado, todo estará bien, mientras _ella_ no ocupe su puesto –aquellas personas rieron estruendosamente.

-Antes, Sakura Kinomoto debe ser eliminada, ella se puede convertir en un peligro para mis planes –gruño la misma mujer que había hablado al inicio

-Entonces la eliminaremos –dijeron todos a unisonó

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…..

* * *

.

.

.

.

¡Woooooozuuuuu!

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero había cosas que hacer y esas cosas me impendían escribir el capitulo.

Pero he aquí, por fin lo he terminado y creo que ha salido algo corto, me disculpo por eso.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Miaka-chann: **Me alegro que te haya interesado. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Sakura1023: **Gracias. Ya pronto iras viendo o leyendo, lo que sucederá. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**guardiana: **Muchas gracias. Procurare mejorar mientras la historia avanza. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Y a todos los demás lectores les agradezco que lean la historia (por más pocos que sean). Y por esas personas que se molestan en leer los capítulos, seguiré mejorando para que no se cansen de la historia.

¡Espero estén todos bien!

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato


End file.
